Love is some kind of Confusion
by geo77
Summary: They say that you need to lose something in order to realize its value. Misty finds out that this saying is absolutely right and she needs to do a grat sacrifice so she won't lose the one she is in love with. LEMON. Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise read, review and give me some ideas of more unconventional couples I could write about(but not a PokemonxPokemon pairing).
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Cerulean Gym. Misty was taking care of her Pokemon, while her sisters took care of themselves. Daisy was looking at herself in the mirror, while Violet and Lily were on a vacation. Then a knock on the door was heard. Misty opened and saw a female trainer. "Hi, my name is Molly and I came to challenge the Cerulean Gym for a Cascadebdge", the trainer said. "Hi, I am Misty, the Gym Leader and I accept your challenge", Misty responded. The two girls went in the arena. "So the arena is a pool, huh? Too bad I have only one Water-type", Molly said. "I am sorry, but the rules state it must be on two on two battle. So if you have a problem with that, go catch some other Pokemon and come back", Misty answered. "No, I will use a Pokemon of another type then", Molly said and the battle begun. The first round was Misty's Corsola vs Molly's Luvdisc, with Misty's Pokemon easily winning. Molly withdrew her Luvdisc and chose her next Pokemon, a Nidorina. Nidorina managed to defeat Corsola with the super-effective Double Kick. "Well, don't think you've already won. Go, Staryu", Misty cried, but before she could release Staryu from its Pokeball, Psyduck sprung out, as usual. "Oh, no Psyduck! Why do you keep on doing that? Now I must stick with you", Misty complained. "Well, I am nott exactly getting what you are talking about, but here goes: Nidorina use Bite", Molly said, with the Poison-type obeying. "Well, if she causes a headache for Psyduck, I will be able to defeat her easily with the super-effective Confusion", Misty thought. However, Psyduck wasn't thinking that way. He desperately shook his head, trying to shake Nidorina off. Before Misty could tell him to stop, he had thrown the Poison Pin Pokemon off the platform and in the pool. Nidorina then started crying and desperately trying to swim. "Oh, my Nidorina doesn't know how to swim, please help her", Molly cried. "Alright, I am on it", Misty answered and was ready to jump in the pool to save Nidorina, when something strange happened. Psyduck jumped in the water and after his opponent, managing to push her out of the water. Nidorina was half-fainted and Molly instantly ran to her, as Misty ran to Psyduck. "Hey Psyduck, how did you do that? You are afraid of swimming, aren't you?", Misty asked astonished. Psyduck shook his head like he was saying that he was but he managed to overcome his fear in order to save Nidorina, who had started to be conscious again. "Thank you so much Psyduck. At first I thought you were a pathetic Pokemon, but you are great. Your courageous act was incredible. Thanks a lot", Molly said. Psyduck shyly shook his head. Then Nidorina hugged Psyduck and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Well, Misty, how about getting outside to show me around Cerulean City?", Molly asked. "Yes, of course, wait until I feed some Pokemon here", Misty answered. "I don't mean to be impolite, but I intend to leave soon, so I would like to go now", Molly said and started pushing Misty out of the Gym, before she could say anything. "Well, what do you want to see?", Misty asked, obviously annoyed. "In fact, nothing", Molly answered. "What? So Why did we get out of the Gym?", Misty asked again. "Well, can't you see that our Pokemon are in love? We had to let them alone for a while", Molly responded. "In love? What are you talking about?", Misty asked. "You don't get it, do you? Come with me", Molly said and catching Misty by the hand she took her in the west side of the Gym, where were two windows. "Look for yourself", Molly said. Misty look indeed and saw Psyduck and Nidorina hugging each other, kinda making out. "What? It can't be", Misty said. "See now?", Molly asked. "No, it must be some mistake", Misty said and stormed into the Gym, with Molly running after her. "What are you two doing?, Misty asked. The two Pokemon looked at her puzzled and blushing. "Hey Misty, what exactly you have trouble into understanding? Our Pokemon are in love, isn't that right?", Molly said. Both Psydauck and Nidorina shyly nodded. "See?", Molly said again. "I just can't believe it. That Psyduck swimmed and now he found a girlfriend...", Misty answered. "Well, you'd better believe it, because I have big plans for these two", Molly responded. "Plans? What plans?", Misty asked. "You see, my family owns the Safari Zone. So what would you say about you releasing Psyduck and me releasing Nidorina, so they could live together there? You will be more than welcome to visit whenever you like, of course", Molly suggested. "What? I don't know. I don't want to let my Pokemon go", Misty answered. "I understand how you feel, but it is the best for him", Molly said. "No, I can't do that", Misty said. "Well, Misty, you are such an egoist. Psyduck, do you want to go?", asked Molly. Psyduck shyly nodded. Misty couldn't believe in her eyes. Psyduck had betrayed her. "See Misty", asked Molly. "Do whatever you want. Just leave me alone", Misty screamed and ran to another room, crying. "Well, Psyduck, you'd go better calm her down. I'll come back for you tomorrow", Molly said and wrote a message explaining the situation to Misty. Psyduck nodded and gave a "goodbye" kiss to Nidorina, before she and Molly left.


	2. Chapter 2

Then he went in Misty's room, where he found her still crying. He handed her the message. Misty read it. "Well, Psyduck, just leave me alone, will you?", Misty cried. Psyduck tried to caress Misty's hand, but she shouted: "LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE AND THAT'S THAT". Psyduck left Misty's room, very sad. Misty continued to cry until somebody knocked her door. "Well, I told you to stop to disturb me", she cried. But this time it was Daisy. "What?", she asked. "Oh, it's you, huh? Sorry", Misty apologised. "No sweat. But what happened? Why are you crying and screaming?", Daisy asked, obviously concerned about her little sister. Misty explained the whole situation to her. "Well, I understand why you are sad, but I don't understand why you are making such a big fuss about it. It's not such a big deal. I mean, you won't lose Psyduck forever. You can go see him anyday you like", Daisy remarked. "I know, but I can't let him go like this", Misty answered. "You could with Togekic, which you would lose forever", Daisy said. "Well, I could but it was hard", Misty answered. "Maybe. But you still could", Daisy responded. "And what about it? Why are you talking about Togetic? How is it related to Psyduck", Misty asked. "You see, I don't think the thought of losing Psyduck and not having him constantly around is the one that upsets you", Daisy said. "Really? And what is it then?, Misty asked again. "Well, I guess it is the thought of him being with another woman...", Daisy answered hesitantly. "What? What is this nonsense", Misty responded. "I know, but you must face the truth, Misty. And tell it first to yourself, and then to Psyduck", Daisy said. "Which truth", Misty asked, even if she knew pretty well what Daisy was talking about. "Your true feelings for Psyduck. That you don't consider him just your friend. That you are in love with him", Daisy answered. "What? No, Daisy, you got me wrong", Misty complained. "Really? Then explain to me: Why you let Togetic, which was a Pokemon that you love dearly, go, knowing you will more likely never see it again, and you have so much trouble letting Psyduck, who never was such a good friend of you, go, knowing you can go see him anytime you like?", Daisy asked. She had Misty really cornered. "And so what? Must that mean that I am in love with Psyduck?", Misty asked. "So what does this mean? Tell me", Daisy answered. Misty didn't say anything. "Misty, I know it's hard to accept it yourself, but you must face the truth. Otherwise, you will lose Psyduck forever. And I don't mean as a friend...", Daisy said. Misty started to cry again. "Well, Daisy, what can I do? I've lost him anyway", she responded. "Not exactly. You have a day to correct your mistake. You'll just have to act fast", Daisy answered. "What mistake?", Misty asked. "The mistake that a lot people do. You thought you'd have him forever with you, so you could confess to him anytime, didn't you?", Daisy asked. Misty hadn't ever clearly thought that way but as she was thinking deeper in the matter, she found out that Daisy was right. "Kinda of... But what can I do now?", she wondered. "Well, I've got a plan. Listen...

...", Daisy explained. "Come on, Daisy. No way will I do that", Misty said. "Well, so go say goodbye to Psyduck", Daisy asked. "No, it must be some other way", Misty said. "Thousand of ways. But no one will grant you Psyduck in just one day. This is the only one", Daisy answered. "Well, guess you are right...", Misty said. "Well, now hear the rest of my plan...


	3. Chapter 3

...", Daisy said. "Well, let's hope it will work", Misty said. "It will", Daisy assured her. "I don't know. Psyduck is somewhat naive, you know that. Are you sure he will understand what will be going on?", Misty wondered. "He may be naive, but he is a male, too. His insticts will guide him. Have no fear...", Daisy answered. "Alright, I am going", Misty said. "That's my sister. Good luck. Call me if you need anything", Daisy said and went to the cinema. Misty got ready and braced herself. "Well, it's all or nothing. I will do it", she said to herself. It was 9 pm at the moment. She looked for Psyduck and found him sitting outside, looking at he dark sky. "Hey Psyduck. What's up?", she said. Psyduck looked at her, obviously puzzled about the sudden change in his trainer's behaviour. "You see, Psyduck, I want to apologise for shouting at you before. I was just so upset about you leaving. I don't want to spend my last day with you like that", she expalined. Psyduck smiled and told something like "I forgive you". "Thank you Psyduck. I am very happy that you forgive me. Now, what do you say we make our last day together the greatest?", she asked. Psyduck looked at her puzzled. "You see, I thought that, now that you know how to swim, you could swim with me for a first and final time", Misty suggested. Psyduck happily nodded. They went inside and Misty chose into a pink bikini that Daisy gave her, letting Psyduck admire her body. Then they got in the pool and they started swimming. After some minutes, Misty started to implement her plan. She pretended that she fainted and started to sink. Psyduck immediately went after her and managed to pulled her out. After some moments, Misty stopped acting and opened her eyes. "Thanks a lot Psyduck, you are my hero", she said, kissing him on the lips. Psyduck didn't do anything. He was always confused, but no time before he had felt that confused. He shook his head like he was saying "You're welcome". "Is it me, or is it getting too hot around here?", Misty asked. Psyduck looked at her puzzled. He wasn't noticing any change in the temperature. Misty, seing that Psyduck wasn't helping a bit, knew that she should do it on her own. "Well, don't mind, I just feel that it is getting too hot. You don't mind if I take my swimsuit off, do you?", she asked Psyduck and took slowly her bikini off. Psyduck was looking at his naked trainer speechless, with his mouth and eyes wide open. He couldn't help it anymore. His errection was to big to hide. Misty saw his fully-erected, 5-inch, yellow penis. Psyduck blushed, feeling very ashamed of himself. "Oh, what do we have here, Psyduck? It looks very tasty...", Misty said, and, all of a sudden, licked the tip of Psyduck's penis with passion. A soft moan escaped from the Duck Pokemon's mouth. "It's very tasty indeed", Misty remarked and, before Psyduck could understand what was going on, took his penis in her mouth and started to suck it with a lot of passion and might. Psyduck couldn't believe what was happening. He was getting a blowjob from his trainer. And it felt good. Really good. Misty continued licking and sucking her Pokemon's cock for five minutes or so. Psyduck couldn't keep it anymore. He released his thick seed into Misty's mouth, with Misty happily swallowing it all. Then she stopped. She spread her legs, revealing her pussy completely. "Come on, Psyduck. Take me. Please...", Misty said, almost begging. Psyduck didn't know if it was right to fuck his trainer, especially when he had a girlfriend, but he knew one thing. That he had to stick his errection somewhere, and his trainer's hole never felt so inviting. He took a step forward and thrusted into Misty's pussy with all of his power. Misty moaned hard. It was very painful to be fucked for a first time, she knew that, but she couldn't stop now, that she had almost succeeded. Instead of telling him to stop, she told Psyduck to go faster. The little Pokemon tried his best to satisfy his trainer. He was also licking and nipping Misty's glorious breasts. "Please, Psyduck, fuck me as hard as you can", Misty cried while moaning. He thrusted even harder into Misty's hole. And harder. And harder. Then Misty's wall's tightened around Psyduck's hard member and she ejaculated. Right after, Psyduck released his own cum, filling Misty's whole.

After an hour or so, the two lovers stopped. They both fell exhausted, but very satisfacted. "You were great Psyduck", Misty said and Psyduck said something like compensating the compliment. "But... what are we going to do now?", Misty asked her lover. Psyduck looked at her, unable to answer. "Please Psyduck, don't leave me. Stay with me. I can be your mate...", Misty said. Psyduck looked at her again, even more puzzled. "You see, I was in love with you all along, but I was afraid to admit it. Don't leave me, please...", Misty said and started to cry. Psyduck felt very stupid himself. He was also in love with Misty, but he never confessed to her because he thought she hated him. He hugged her and kissed her on the lips. "Psyduck... Does this mean you won't leave?", Misty asked. Psyduck nodded. "Thank you Psyduck. Thanks a lot. I love you...", Misty said, and she and Psyduck kissed each other again. Then Psyduck started to glow. He was evolving. After all these years, he would finally evolve. But Misty didn't want Psyduck to change anymore. He wanted him to be like this forever. "Please, Psyduck, stop", she said. He looked at her astonished. "I don't want you to change. I like you the way you are and I don't want you to change", she explained. Psyduck felt very moved. He stopped evolving. "Thanks Psyduck. You are the best", Misty said. Psyduck didn't talk. He just kissed her once more.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Molly and Nidorina came to take Psyduck, but he and Misty explained to them that Psyduck's flirt with Nidorina wasn't such a big deal and he'd rather stay here. This made both Molly and Nidorina extremely mad, but Misty and Psyduck were happier than ever. A month later, the got married and lived happily ever after in the Cerulean Gym.


End file.
